User talk:PitchBlack696
Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Go ahead and leave a message and I'll try to write back. Peace and Quiet Ok, ill keep an eye out for any more 'disturbances' and let you know if i find any. On another note, i have Trees for SNS and LS off of Gamefaqs, just havnt taken the time to type it up on here. Truerurouni 20:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Do you have to be an admin to delete pages? Truerurouni 02:05, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Good point, only reason i asked is cuz i woulda deleted those two pages i wiped clean. Truerurouni 02:14, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Raptor King Hiya, Raptor King asked me to do this: He can't edit any page, because his IP address matches the one of someone (fatalis destroyer500) who got banned here. Can you do something about it? TheOnEhunter 19:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Unlocking Elder Shen Gaoren? so you play mhf2 right??? how about some help? how can i unlock village chief quest shen gao ren? please reply. Gilkura Hey, have you found any official info about this "Gilkura" creature? I googled it when it was first added, but there were only a few forums, a website in a different language (not Japanese, and not MH related), wikipedia and this wiki (Edits made on this wiki and wikipedia coming from the same IP). It looks like most of the info could be completely made up. Maybe it would be best to give the creature a more generic name (Unknown Sea Monster, or something to that affect) until word comes from a more reliable source? ViveLeRevolution 00:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) rewards I went over my edits and the reward list. Do I qualify for a social reward? RaptorKing 07:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Skin change Hello! We changed your default skin (for logged-out users) to Wikia's new skin Monaco (it was set at Quartz) - see also Forum:Monaco skin. Please let me know if you have any questions! Kirkburn (talk) 07:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : By all means you can still use monobook - just can set it on the Skin tab of (you will need to untick the checkbox just after the skins list). : I see the skin customizations on http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=monobook, which I think can mostly be ported to the new skin. You can do it yourself (with w:c:help:Help:Customizing Monaco) - or I can take a look if you want. Alternatively you can switch the default site colour scheme to a different one - if you look at the skin tab on , you will see a section at the end called "Admin options". From here you can select the site's colour scheme for visitors. :) Kirkburn (talk) 10:11, 15 May 2008 (UTC) please add me Can you do this for me ,i dont know how to write my name down on the x link kai list username evilmarth acualy my cuzs username. charaters name is boltman. plz add me on the list. -Boltman31 (may 15) Logo Regarding the logo Image:Wiki.png is for the old monobook skin. What you want is Image:Wiki wide.png - however, you will need to resize it. You can find out more about that on w:c:help:Help:Logo. Kirkburn (talk) 11:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Attack Chart I've been trying to get feedback on the format of the The Attack Chartchart]] with Kushala Daora and Teostra as examples. If you like it, I will try to update all monsters as best I can, if not then I will discontinue/remove the info. NoLife 22:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC)